


It’s Just A Kiss || Jin Sakai ||

by Bone_Zone



Series: The Sword That Cut's Heaven's [1]
Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: You always seemed to surprise Jin some how.
Relationships: Jin Sakai & Original Female Character(s), Jin Sakai/Original Female Character(s), Jin Sakai/Reader, Jin Sakai/You
Series: The Sword That Cut's Heaven's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892686
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	It’s Just A Kiss || Jin Sakai ||

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: eyy more Jin...cause I love him...Also Jin’s horse is named Kage cause that is the name I picked due to me choosing the black warhorse.

This is also what I imagine what the reader is [wearing](https://gamewith-en.akamaized.net/img/2238b92dc837ae361126c787299f6466.jpg) { since it’s actually the one I have Jin wear }.

 **Prompt:**  
Caught off-guard kiss.

* * *

Jin’s mind was still reeling, he could not believe that you were still alive. He couldn’t believe that you were helping Ryzuo. The Ronin armor suited you well, the man could hardly take his eyes off of you. The white of the fabric suited your skin well, he thought you were beautiful but he could not think on that. Not when he had is uncle to save. The man must have been pretty out of it do to him getting knocked to the ground. About to reach for his blade, he tensed feeling the tip of steel at his throat. He knew he could have easily knocked the person off if he hadn’t heard that familiar laughter.

“Y/n! idiot! I could have killed you.”

Rolling off your old friend you let out another laugh sitting up, grinning you shrugged your shoulders walking over to him as you held your hand out for him. “You should have caught me, maybe you should have been paying attention a bit more.” Teasing him, Jin just let out a scoff as he crossed his arms over his chest embarrassed that he was only distracted thanks to you.

“What are you doing here y/n.?”

Shrugging your shoulders you helped him up once her gotten hold of your hand. 

“I just came to check on you, heard from Ryzuo that it was a tough job...but he’s grateful you know...you’ve gotten a lot of food. You helped our people...but that still doesn’t change how worried I was for you.” Giving him a smile you sighed glancing away from him for a moment though your gaze was focused on the horizon you missed the look your old friend was giving you.

“Thank you....that means a lot coming from a friend like yo-” Cutting the man off, you managed to catch him off guard by quickly pressing your lips against his.

Shock, Jin’s jaw fell slack not expecting the kiss at all. Speechless, you let out a loud but airy laugh. Giving him a bow, you then stood up whistling for your horse. It took you only a moment to mount the white Stallion and once you did you glanced over your shoulders grinning.

“See ya around Samurai.”

Then you were gone, shaking out of his haze Jin brought his fingers to his lips. He could still feel the tingle of them, still feel your lips against his even if it was for a brief moment. Glancing over at Kage, he quickly slipped onto his own mount before he chased off after you, intending on making the moment even.

After all, how else would he be able to kiss you again?.


End file.
